


Don't upset the people upstairs.

by KIxia



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIxia/pseuds/KIxia
Summary: After her meeting with Father Kinley, Chloe receives a surprise visitor.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	Don't upset the people upstairs.

Chloe was sitting at a table outside a small cafe. She had been listening to Father Kinley rant about the devil for the past 45 minutes. Well, actually she had zoned out a while ago and not really heard a lot of what he was saying. To tell you the truth the man made her a bit nervous, but not nearly as terrified as realising Lucifer really was the actual devil did and she really did need someone to talk to who wouldn’t think she was raving mad. She couldn’t risk being put in a mental institution and losing Trixie. That would be her worst nightmare. Speaking of her little Monkey, she really needed to be getting back to her soon. The hotel babysitting service was only booked for a couple of hours. She wouldn’t really have used it as she liked to have Trixie close by ever since … well you know. However she didn’t want Trixie anywhere near this situation, especially after the priest had suggested feeding Lucifer a sedative and sending him back to hell permanently. 

She had been struggling with the idea for several days but still couldn’t get her head around it. Father Kinley had shown her plenty of pictures of the devil associating with deranged psychopaths throughout history and had indicated to her that it.. he... no definitely an it, (she refused to call the root of all evil a he, it made him… dammit it seem more human.) had used these meetings to influence history in a negative direction. Her main problem was Lucifer. Ha. Story of her life. How many times could she have said that in the past! She truely loved Lucifer. He was her rock, her partner, her Lucifer. She just couldn’t link the two ideas together: Lucifer, her partner who adored her, who put up with Trixie even though he clearly didn’t have a clue what to do with a child, who she trusted with both their lives and the devil (evil incarnate).

Father Kinley had said that Lucifer... no the devil was playing a long game and had been lying the whole time, trying to make her think he was a good guy. It didn’t make any sense but then again what did anymore? The devil was real, hell was real. Chloe was worried that she might end up there just from having been friendly with Lucifer before she knew he was the devil. No it was best to make it clear to anyone who could be watching that she wasn’t on his side. 

The idea of sending the devil back to hell was all well and good but Chloe would have preferred it if she didn’t have to interact with Lucifer to do it. The devil was evil so had to go but it just felt too much of a betrayal of her partner to be looking at Lucifer when doing it. She wished it could be possible to get him to put on his devil face first. Then she could do it easily. He was terrifying like that! However she doubted that would work as asking him to show his devil face would probably make him suspicious.

“Great, I’m glad that’s decided then. You really are doing a wonderful thing in helping to save the world.” Suddenly Father Kinley stood up and stuck out his hand.

“Huh,” Chloe murmured, jumping slightly.

“Here’s the vial of sedative. You just have to put it in his drink and then I will take it from there. Easy, nothing to worry about. We might not get the recognition we deserve now but it’s guaranteed when in the afterlife. Just think, an eternity in paradise as a reward for ridding the world of the devil.” Father Kinley was certainly in high spirits. “I have some things I need to prepare so I’ll contact you when you return to Los Angeles.”

Chloe shook his hand in a bit of a daze and then sat back down again, absentmindedly playing with the vial that he had just given her.

A few minutes later Chloe had put the vial in her bag and was just preparing to leave when two strange men came to her table and sat down. One was tall and blond. He looked like an olympic athlete. The other was older but he projected an aura of… Well it was a bit difficult to explain. Power, maybe. Confidence definitely and something else that put the detective on edge. She suspected it was danger. “Hello, Chloe Decker.”

“Hello? Do I know you?” She replied confused.

The older one leaned back in the chair confidently. “No, not as well as you’re going to. But I know you.”

“What? How?” She stuttered something about the guy definitely unnerved her.

“I know everyone.”


End file.
